The Bathroom Towel
by sweetytweety
Summary: Draco lets Harry redo the bathroom. FLUFFYSLASH! Warning: Lots and lots of pink. Enter at your own risk!


Once again, Harry Potter has gotten what he's wanted-- a new bathroom setting. Draco was a bit skeptical on letting Harry do so, especially to their new bathroom, the one they had both designed together. Also, Draco was always doubtful on Harry's, how shall we say, choice of colors. Nevertheless, Harry promised that Draco would love it, and he finally agreed.

Also, as Draco has discovered in many situations, it's not possible to ever say no to those emerald eyes when they have the right amount of shininess in them.

Weeks after the initial project idea, Draco was anxiously waiting to see the new restroom.

Harry finally told his lover, "Okay, Draco, you can open your eyes now."

As Draco opened his eyes, his smile vanished and he was gobsmacked, "Pink?!"

"Yes, darling, pink," Harry said in a voice that showed he was very proud of his work. "Why, is there something wrong with it?" Harry asked innocently.

The walls, carpet, toilet, sink, toothbrushes, shower handles, curtain, soap bar, flowers, shampoo bottles were all displaying the variety shades of pink. Even the toilet paper was pastel pink. The only thing that wasn't pink was the light bulb, but Draco had a feeling that if Harry noticed, it would be changed immediately.

"Everything…it's pink," Draco said in a wondrous tone with wide eyes, seemingly to have never seen anything like it.

"Yes, it is. Amazing color, huh?"

"Harry, loveling, my soul mate, the shnookums of my life. Please tell me why you would take our elegant, chic, one-of-a-kind master bathroom and degrade it with such a color?"

"Degrade it? You're barking mad; It's a fantastic color! It shouldn't matter anyway, you promised to let me do whatever I wanted with this room. Everything, even the color, was under my control. You agreed to let me do this as a birthday present, remember?"

"Ah, yes, when you had me tied up so tightly on the bed, torturing me for hours, under your complete control, when you took advantage of the fact that I agreed to let you have me like that on your birthday. Oh, yes, how could I have forgotten that?"

Harry smiled knowingly and leaned in close to Draco to nibble on his ear a bit and whispered erotically, "And you loved every minute of it—being under me, under my absolute control and having power over you. I never once heard you complain that night."

Draco shivered as he was quickly reminded exactly how he had actually let Harry do whatever he wanted to do.

"Okay, fine," Draco said quickly, "let it be pink. Just don't let anyone else see it."

"Wouldn't dream of it, darling," Harry easily replied. He brought his hands up to undo the buttons of his shirt. "Now leave. I have to take a shower."

Draco did a double take. "Alone?"

"Yes, alone. Now shoo."

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong, why do you ask?"

"Well, for one, you made the bathroom pink, and two, you want to shower…_alone_…which _never_ happens when there is a sexy piece of ass, like me, lying around the house with absolutely nothing to do and horny as fuck."

"Nope, I'm perfectly fine. Now, do you mind?" Harry looked at the door pointedly.

"Harry!" Draco exclaimed disbelievingly.

"What?"

"Hmph!" Draco said like a girl, dramatically left the room to sulk in the lavish living room, and started to watch "The Fairly OddParents."

After twenty minutes, Harry called out,

"Oh, Dracooo? Love, you here?"

Still sulking, Draco remained quiet, determined to show he was strong and independent and finish the last two minutes of the show.

He heard the door open and Harry exclaimed, "Here you are!"

Draco stiffened and didn't turn around.

"Draco?"

It was hard for Draco to stay like that --pun intended--, especially knowing Harry was still wet, probably half naked, with his trademark eyes wide with confusion that always made him so unbearably adorable. The youngest Malfoy only became more determined to watching Cosmo make up to Wanda, really despising her pink hair at the moment, and praising him for choosing green.

"Love, is something wrong?"

Harry came closer and placed an uncertain hand on Draco's shoulder. Not getting a response, Harry made a move to go around the couch. When Draco spotted something pink out of the corner of his eyes, he snapped his head towards it, ready to bicker about the color, but when he saw what it was, his mouth just remained open and he started salivating.

Harry's hot pink towel hung loosely on his waist, exposing his wonderfully defined hipbones. The color did wonders to his complexion, bringing out his jet black hair, skin tone, and his bright emerald eyes, making him seem even more vulnerable. Along with those tempting features, tiny dewdrops of water were still lingering on his sculpted torso and some were dripping from his hair.

Draco immediately forgot everything else as he discovered a new kink, adding it to the

list that included Parseltongue, while as his oblivious boyfriend stood in the living room, concerned for Draco's well-being.

"Honey, is it the color that made you upset? I didn't know you really despised it…Fine, it's not a problem, I'll change it. What do you like? Pastel blue? Deep violet? Ohh, your favorite, dark green with grey borders? Hm, shocking orange should be inter—oof!!"

Harry was knocked over by a big blond mass and was quickly devoured.

"Mm…pink's fine," Draco mumbled as he attacked Harry's neck, grinding his hips firmly into Harry's.

"Oh, God, Draco," Harry moaned as he arched his back and made a move to take his towel off, but a hand came up to still his actions.

Draco, with his eyes glazed over, huskily told Harry, "Let's move this to the bathroom."

Fin


End file.
